To Be Always Pure
by Polaris Aries Black
Summary: On the night Voldemort attacked the Potters, an Auror was the first to appear at their home. He takes Harry to St. Mungo's. His healer discovers that he is under a blood adoption potion disguising his parentage. It turns out Harry is the son of Sirius Black and Iphigenia Malfoy. Orion comes up with a plan to protect Harry from any who seek to use him. AU Story of The Black Secret
1. Prologue

**By Polaris Aries Black**

 **To Be Always Pure**

 **Prologue**

 **I promised myself I would not post this story until I reached Chapter 10 of The Black Secret. So here is what would have happened if the secret would have been found out earlier than it did in TBS.**

 **You do not need to read The Black Secret in order to read this story. **

**Summary: On the night Voldemort attacked the Potters, an Auror was the first to appear at their home. He takes Harry to St. Mungo's. His healer discovers that he is under a blood adoption potion disguising his parentage. It turns out Harry is the son of Sirius Black and Iphigenia Malfoy. Orion comes up with a plan to protect Harry from any who seek to use him. AU Story of The Black Secret**

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

 _October 31_ _st_ _, 1981_

Auror Bell arrived at Godric's Hollow with a loud crack of apparation. He had been with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement ever since the year of 1978 when he had freshly graduated. Even though he had been a Ravenclaw he felt like he wanted to prove he could be just as brave as any of those lions. Not to mention the fact he was a halfblood and Voldemort's ideals would be going after people like his Dad who was a muggleborn. He had to fight against the madman to try to save the victims that were targeted because of their blood.

The moment he arrived his attention was on the broken home of where the Potters had resided when they try to hide from the Dark Lord. All was unnaturally still and it caused a shiver to go down his spine. The reason he was informed of the attack was because of the rune carved stone he had at his home to let him know if the Potters were no longer among the living. Lily made it very clear he was not to come to try to help fight off the insane Dark Lord. That was what the Order of the Phoenix was for, a group he had not joined. His sole reason for being there was to take any survivors, she made it sound like there would be at least one, to Healer Baybridge right away. He was not to tell anyone that he had been there or if anyone survived. Auror Bell did not know how Lily knew there would be survivors, but he would follow his good friend's last request.

He took a deep breath and walked into the house that would give him nightmares of the tragic story of what happened to Lily and James Potter. The war left scars on him from everything he witnessed but to see his fellow auror and his friend dead would leave a hollow feeling in his chest for a long time.

Healer Baybridge was in his office late at night filling out countless paperwork that had been building on his desk for some time now. With the war going on there had been no break for any of the workers at St. Mungo's. It had been a constant on the go pace for most healers and since he was a senior healer it was his job to not only supervise but to come up with treatment for survivors who had been hit with terrible curses. The Death Eaters were vicious and he had seen many witches and wizards who had been injured at the hands of the sadistic people. The only thing he could do was heal them and do his best to care for them. He was a pacifist by heart and could not fight against them even if he had wanted too. His healer oath was just another reason he chose to heal and not fight. In his profession they were all neutral and did not fight unless they were trying to save their own lives.

He was filling out a form for an Alexander McKinsey who had been brutally turned into a werewolf at the age of seven by Fenrir Greyback. There was a knock on his office door that interrupted him from his work. He stood up stretching his sore muscles before going to answer the door. His brown eyes widened with surprise when Auror Bell stood there his golden hair in disarray and in his arms a sniffling bundle.

"Please come in Auror Bell," he said allowing him into the office before opening the door that connected to a examine room that was in his office. "What can I do for you?" He asked once he had shut the door behind the shaken auror.

"I was told to Lily Potter to bring her only child here tonight," the man uncovered the child's face. The senior healer felt his heart clench painfully at the watery green eyes blinking up at him. What caught his attention after seeing those haunting eyes was the still slowly bleeding scar on the forehead of the little boy. "They were attacked tonight by You-Know-Who and he was the only survivor."

While Bell was talking Healer Baybridge was setting up the examine table to put the little one on. The auror continued speaking. "I need your healer's oath that what you find out will be kept secret."

"I will not reveal anything unless whatever it is, is against the law or endangers the child." He swore.

The auror nodded in acceptance. "Lily came to me just before her and her family went into hiding. She told me that if anything were to happen to them and Harry were to survive then I must follow the plan she set out for me."

Healer Baybridge motioned for Bell to put Harry down on the seat that was meant to hold babies and toddlers when they were being examined. He ran a diagnostic spell on the child which revealed his magical core was very low and that there was dark magic in his scar.

"She told me that Harry was not her biological child and if something happened to both her and James that I was to take him to you so you can reveal who his biological parents were. Lily told me that she was worried people would try to use him if he wasn't taken by me. I still don't understand but I couldn't not follow her last wish."

"Blood adoption potion?"

"I think so sir," Auror Bell said.

The older man nodded his head before taking out his wand to perform the Paternis Charm on Harry. Two blue lines appeared over his head. The one on the right where the mother's name went said Iphigenia Alcmene Malfoy and the one on the right revealed the father's name Sirius Orion Black.

"We'll have to inform Lord Black about this since Harry belongs to his family." Healer Baybridge informed the shocked auror firmly.

"Yes, of course."

Orion Black flooed into St. Mungo's which was surprisingly full with people because of accidents when the partying got too hard. Yes the Dark Lord was dead, but the Statue of Secrecy was being threatened to be broken by the actions of the witches and wizards all over the United Kingdom. It was infuriating and all the Lord Black wanted to do was sit in his study at home and drink away his problems. Regulus his youngest son was dead and he had no clue where his other son was.

His eldest son was disowned by Arcturus for not joining the Dark and Orion could do nothing at the time except talk to the terminally ill Alphard into giving his money to Sirius. That way he knew his eldest was taken care of until Orion was able to take over the lordship. Last year he was able to become the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. With the war going on and his grief at Regulus' death he still had not been able to reinstate his disowned son.

When he got to Healer Baybridge's office he knocked on the door sharply. He had been told they had found out there was a child that had been born into his house, but was adopted by a family before Orion could find out that one of his sons fathered a baby. He wasn't sure if he believed this tale however he knew of the reputation on Healer Michael Baybridge and knew he would not waste his time. The door opened to reveal the brown haired man who welcomed him into the medium sized office.

In the office there was an auror holding the sleeping toddler who looked just like a Potter. He knew this was the child in question yet he had no clue how a child of his house had not appeared on the family tapestry. It must have something to do with whoever decided they could give away an heir to his prestigious line.

"Lord Black, I will perform the Paternis Charm on Harry so that you can see the proof of what I wrote to you about."

Orion nodded motioning for the healer to do the spell. His stormy gray eyes tracked the wand movements of the silently cast spell before his attention to the two lines appearing above the slumbering child's head. Clear as day it proclaimed Harry Potter as the son of Sirius Black and Iphigenia Malfoy. Although blood adoption potions could change a child's appearance they could not stand up against any paternity charms. He felt anger overwhelm for a moment as his Black temper tried to lash out against the fact that he knew the Malfoy girl had taken his grandson away from him. He knew the son he raised would never give away a child of his so it all fell to Iphigenia. She should be glad she was dead because Orion could no longer get his revenge for line theft against her.

"Give the antidote to the child," the angry Lord Black demanded. "I want the full story of how this happened." The auror began his tale of what he knew of the story and what the muggleborn had told him. He cooled his anger as he felt he should be grateful they had discovered this so early. Orion did not want to imagine what would have happened if he had found out years later rather than about a year after the toddler's birth.

"I am not going to report this to anyone since the Potters never formally adopted Harry." Healer Baybridge finally spoke as he began to feed the potion to the child through a bottle of formula. "Only if that's what you want, Lord Black."

"The Death Eaters will be after him if they knew he was alive." Auror Bell stated his opinion even though he felt a little uncomfortable at the fact there were known Death Eaters in the Black family. He could only hope that by the fierce determination on Lord Black's face that he would protect the little one.

Orion nodded his head in agreement. "Yes it would be better if the world thought Harry had disappeared. I will need to come up with a back story."

"I can fill out a birth certificate for him and send it to the proper channels."

The sound of suckling stopped and all three men turned their attention to the child who was slowly transforming in front of their very eyes. Messy black hair became an even deeper black that fell silky straight down his head. Slightly tan skin turned a pale cream that was definitely a feature of a Malfoy. Sapphire blue eyes blinked tiredly up at the three staring at him. His facial features changed as well and Orion could not help but think he was looking at mini Sirius. Father and son looked so similar when Sirius had been that age. Except for the blue eyes and creamy pale skin he could almost pass as his eldest child when he was small.

"Hadar Sirius Black," Orion spoke when the changes seemed to be finished. "That will be his new name."

Healer Baybridge nodded carefully handing the newly named Hadar over to Lord Black. The powerful man held the child close to him as if it was just yesterday he was holding his own sons. The healer began to fill out some forms that he had taken from his desk.

"What will you say when people ask where he came from, Lord Black?" The blonde man asked as he stood from where he had been sitting on a stool in the corner of the room.

Orion hummed thoughtfully. "I will tell them a partial truth. The Malfoy girl gave my grandson away and the adoptive mother came to me after finding out she had a terminal illness. I took in Hadar, but decided not to press line theft charges to a dying woman. I know many people would want to take control over Hadar if they knew the truth, but I will make sure no one can manipulate him or use him for their own desires."

He vowed he would protect his grandson from those who would harm him. He would not make the same mistakes he had made with his own sons.

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

 **To continue or not to continue? That is the question.**


	2. Chapter 1

**By Polaris Aries Black**

 **To Be Always Pure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! They inspired me to write this chapter as quickly as I could.**

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

 _November 1_ _st_ _, 1981 – Grimmauld Place_

He sat in the dining room nursing a cup of strong coffee to help keep him awake for what surely would be a busy day. Breakfast was just of toast with a bowl of porridge as Orion wasn't very hungry at the moment. He had gotten back late through the floo the previous night with Hadar sleeping in his arms. The child was much too tired from being magically exhausted by the attack Voldemort made. He had to fill out all the paperwork for the toddler to make sure no one could say that Hadar Black didn't exist. Right now he had custody as he had no way of getting ahold of Sirius. He would owl him today since he figured after the Potters' death he would not be in any shape last night to learn about his long lost son.

The problem the Lord Black was facing was simply what exactly should he tell his son. Should he tell him the truth of his son being a boy who was once Harry Potter? Or would it just be best to give him the story Orion had come up with? It was a question he had pondered during breakfast. Finally he planned that he would see what kind of emotional state his son was in before deciding. It also depended on how much loyalty Sirius had for Dumbledore and if he could be trusted knowing his son defeated the Dark Lord. Orion would not want his eldest to tell the Chief Warlock the truth about Hadar Black.

He knew without a doubt Dumbledore would be the one he would make sure never found out the truth about Hadar. Logically, he knew the Headmaster was not evil. No that was not why he wanted to conceal the truth from him and his little vigilante group. It was for the sole reason he knew Dumbledore would try to gain control over the child. The man was too used to thinking that the suffering of one would be okay as long as it was for the greater good. There would be no chance in hell that he would let anyone try to use Hadar as some kind of savior.

A child's cry sounded through the house.

It was a short moment later that the crying was no longer heard throughout the house and knew the nursery elf was taking care of Hadar. The Lord Black continued to eat his porridge and drinking the second cup of coffee Kreacher had just refilled. His eyes went over to the glass wall that showed the garden and backyard of the home. It was the wall on the left that was made of all glass and the only one in the house to be like it. The table was a dark, almost black, wood and the chairs had silver cushioning. A glass chandelier floated above the table. The walls were a slytherin green.

Kreacher popped in next to him putting the Daily Prophet on it before leaving as quickly as he had come. The Lord Black pushed his breakfast to the side where it promptly disappeared and brought his coffee mug closer to him. He had just barely opened the paper before there was a loud banging on his front door. He stood setting the paper aside and left to go to the door to see who could possibly be so uncouth to repeatedly bang on the door of a home belonging to a Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House. Orion could only be glad Walburga was not there at the moment. She was off in Italy visiting her father. He would find it very irritating to have to listen to her screeching about the rude person.

"Blood traitor be going away! You is not wanted here!" Kreacher said trying to shut the door on Sirius who was standing completely soaked by the rain that was falling in torrents.

"Enough Kreacher! Leave us," Orion ordered. The elf immediately left them alone. He opened the door for his son to come inside. He took out his wand and spelled his son dry. "What are you doing here, Sirius?" He asked coolly. It was best not to give anything away until he knew exactly why his son was there.

"Father," he said in a croaky voice before clearing it. "I am asking for help. I know I no longer belong in the family so I won't go through the protocol bullshit."

"I will listen, but first you need some rest." His son had bags under his eyes most likely from stress of the war and the loss of his friends last night certainly hadn't helped. He looked haggard and his shoulder length hair unkempt. When Sirius made to protest Orion cut him off. "You look dead on your feet. Sleep and then we will discuss whatever the matter is. I will not have it any other way. Remember you are here because I am allowing you to be." He would not admit at the moment that he was going to reinstate Sirius into the family.

His eldest scowled angrily before grudgingly nodding his head in acceptance. He sagged slightly as if the burdens of everything that happened was weighing him down.

"Kreacher!"

When elf popped in he bowed low to Orion. "Master Black called for Kreacher?"

"Yes bring my son some dreamless sleep and show him to his room."

The two left and Orion pretended not to hear the muttering of the elf. After he was sure Sirius was gone he went upstairs to the nursery which was on the second floor of the home. He walked into the room and just finally noticed that a silencing spell was in effect in the room. Tippy, who was the nursery elf, was there rocking Hadar in her tiny arms back and forth trying to comfort the crying toddler.

"What is the matter Tippy?" He asked stepping into the dark blue and silver nursery.

Tippy squeaked as she finally noticed his arrival. "Young master very distressed, he is. He be not 'membering much."

"And how do you know this?" Orion asked smoothing down his black robes.

"Tippy knows because she be checking Master Hadar's memory by using elves mind magic."

The Lord Black nodded in understanding. It was not safe to use legilimency on children, but elf mind magic was okay to use. It was a way for nursery elves to be able to know what was wrong with their little charges if they couldn't figure out what was wrong with their other magics. He wondered if taking the antidote to the blood adoption potion at such a young age was the cause for the memory loss. It was something to look into.

Orion took the crying child from the little female elf and held Hadar in his arms. The little toddler burrowed his face in his robes and his cries seemed to be getting quieter the longer he was held by the grayed eyed man. He tried not to think about the fact that his expensive robes were getting snot and tears on it. Reminding himself it would only take a spell to clean up the mess and that his grandson was more important than some robes.

"What does he remember Tippy?" He asked as the child's tears slowed to a stop.

The little elf paused in her cleaning up the room to answer him. "He 'member his words but not who those words be belong to. And he 'members little things like a big dog and green lights."

"So not much at all," Orion mused. He was a little glad for it since it would be a lot easier to keep his identity a secret. The child's blue eyes peeked up at him with his little fist rubbing his runny nose and then wiping it on the Lord Black's robes. He made a disgusted face but otherwise didn't scold the child.

"W'o you?" He asked in a little voice.

"I am your grandfather, child."

Hadar scrunched up his face. "Gran'pa."

The Lord Black nodded knowing it was the best he was going to get from Hadar until he was older. "Time to eat Hadar."

A small grumble of the little one's stomach actually made a small smile appear briefly on the stern Lord's face. He quickly gave him back to Tippy for her to finish taking care of him. He swept out of the nursery after spelling his robes clean and headed for his study to finish looking over some paperwork he received from Gringotts the other day.

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

Sirius woke to the bright light of the afternoon sun shining through the window of his old room in Grimmauld Place. He had been surprised when he had first stepped into the room because it had looked like nothing had changed. In fact, he was almost sure his parents had left the room as it was so they didn't have to think about their _blood traitor_ son. He hated being there in the home where he had a horrible childhood. The only reason he returned to the place he swore he was never going to go back to was because he needed the protection of the House of Black.

When he had gone to Godric's Hollow he felt like his whole world was ending. He swallowed heavily at remembering the place and the two people that were dead inside of it. Sirius had gone to the nursery after closing his best friend James' eyes. He still remembered the tears that splashed down his cheeks. The nursery was completely ruined, but his attention had been on the lifeless dull green eyes of Lily Potter. It took him a moment before he realized the youngest Potter was not in the room. He checked as much of the house as he could before he came to the conclusion Harry Potter, his godson, was either missing or dead. Sirius hadn't even noticed the ashes and yew wand in the nursery too busy trying to find his godson. He had to know where he was and if he was dead or alive.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind. Sirius got up from the bed pulling on his muggle clothes he had left on the floor of the room. His weary body demanded more rest but he would not indulge himself in any more sleep since he had so much to do now. The reason why he had come crawling back to his father was because there was a manhunt out for him. Everyone believed he was the secret keeper for the Potters. The black haired man did not trust the ministry in giving him a fair trial. Sirius was smart enough to figure that the wizarding world needed someone to blame for the deaths of the Potters and he would take the fall if he had turned himself in without any help. It was the only reason that had made him come begging to Orion Black. The grim animagus could only be glad his mother wasn't home. He had no patience to deal with her.

Walking out of the room as the floorboards creaked he made his way to Orion's study where he knew he would find him. It was no surprise to him when he got to the ground floor that his father's study door was slightly ajar. He could just see his father sitting at his desk scribbling away with a quill on parchment. Sirius knocked on the door. Orion's gray eyes, the same as his own, looked up at him standing there. The Lord Black stopped writing and set his quill aside.

"Come in, Sirius."

He swallowed nervously before walking into the room as confidently as a broken man could.

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

A man with shoulder length white blond hair tied back with a black ribbon at the nape of his neck stood staring puzzled at the family tree in front of him. Abraxas Malfoy could not help but stare at the name that had appeared there. Under his late daughter was the name of a child who had just appeared today. It stated Hadar Black was the son of Iphigenia Malfoy. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. He had not been aware his daughter had a child with Sirius Black whose name was connected to hers.

What made him wonder was why the child's name had only appeared now? The birthdate of Hadar was dated on July 1st. 1980. He had not spoken to his daughter much during the year of her son's birth as they had argued quite fiercely. Abraxas could only think that his daughter was pregnant and had kept the information from him. She wanted to fulfill her desires of dancing and he guessed that a child would threaten her dreams.

But the question was who had she given the child too and why the child suddenly became a Black. Not that he wasn't grateful his grandson was back in the place he rightfully belonged. He was the only piece of Gena he had left. Leaving the room that only contained the large family tapestry he decided it was time to tell his wife about what he had discovered. But before he could visit Orion Black and demand an explanation, he would need to deal with his son's upcoming trial.

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

Sirius sat in the rocking chair in the nursery holding his son in his arms as he rocked him to sleep. It had been such a long day fill with many different emotions plaguing him that it left the gray eyed wizard feeling exhausted. He tightened his hold on the child as he shifted against his chest. It had shocked him to his core to learn he had a son with Iphigenia. He thought they had been careful, but he did remember a time during their short lived romance where they hadn't been careful enough. That was roughly at the end of their 'relationship' and Sirius believed Gena found out about the pregnancy shortly thereafter.

He was pissed beyond belief that she had not told him of her pregnancy. The nerve she had at keeping something like this to herself made his blood boil. The famous Black temper rearing its ugly head, but it would do him no good lashing out. His hand stroked the soft silky straight black hair of his child. It was still weird to think that Hadar existed because of Sirius. That he was a little part of himself and now depended on him.

But that was not the only revelation he had today. His father had asked him to swear on his magic to keep whatever he said a secret. That he wouldn't give it away via his mind or writing and definitely not through speech. It was very binding and it would keep any from trying to get the secret from his mind. He only agreed to it because his father said it was important and that what he was going to tell him would affect him greatly.

It was then that he was told a story that gave him peace, but made the grief worsen just a little. Harry Potter was his son. Now named Hadar Black. Although he was glad to have a son, he couldn't help but be sad that there was no mini James to look after. To know there was no part of his best friend living on. He couldn't help those thoughts but chose to keep them buried away in the back of his mind.

Sirius remembered when he nervously walked into the nursery had grown up in when he was younger with Regulus. Not much had changed, but his eyes had been only for the little kid sitting on his rump playing with some blocks that changed colors if he tapped them. He had sparkling sapphire eyes that came from his mother. His nose was a little pointed much like a Malfoy, but everything else was all Black features. He had stood in awe of the little being in front of him. The grief he felt at his friends' deaths had lessened in that one moment. When he had been finally able to move he took a seat in front of the child. They played all afternoon and for that moment he could almost forget all of his problems.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a little fist grab ahold of the shirt he was wearing. The vow he had taken kept him from telling anyone that his son used to be Harry Potter. And even though he might have once wanted to inform the Order he wouldn't do so now. Not only because he was unable to, but because he wanted to protect Hadar from the dangers of the world. Death Eaters were being rounded up and he knew that some would walk away from their crimes. They would come after Harry Potter he knew for certain they would. Yet they wouldn't find him at all since no one would think Hadar Black was the boy-who-lived. Sirius had read the Daily Prophet after his son went down for his nap. Dumbledore had said that Harry was safely in the loving care of his relatives. There was no mention of the kid going missing. He wondered what the Headmaster was playing at, but he decided not to think on it too much.

Standing Sirius held Hadar closely to his chest before laying him down in his crib. The little one whimpered softly at the loss of contact so the dark haired man gently ran his fingers across the toddler's chubby cheeks. He fell into a more deeper sleep allowing Sirius to leave the room. Once he was back in his room on the bed he used when he was a teenager he thought on how lucky he had been when he made his decisions. When he first left Godric's Hallow he had been tempted to run after Peter and kill him, but the worry for Harry got to him. He spent his time looking for his missing godson instead. Sirius had put his worry for Harry over his need for revenge. When Orion and he go to the Ministry tomorrow he would make sure the authorities would begin their search for the real traitor.

His eyes looked at the picture on his dresser that was illuminated by the moonlight. It was of him and James both in their quidditch gear and walking away cheerfully after the exciting defeat against the slytherins in their sixth year. A tear slipped from his eye as he watched James throw an arm around him in the picture. He would miss his best friend for their rest of his life. Sirius promised his friend silently that he would protect the child they both loved with his life.

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

A young man in a large darkened manor sat staring blankly at the newspaper in his hands that he was clutching tightly. This would be the thousandth time he had read it that day. The paper announced the defeat of the Dark Lord. All he could wonder was what he was he supposed to do now?

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

 **Reviews are very helpful in motivating my muse!**


	3. Chapter 2

**By Polaris Aries Black**

 **To Be Always Pure**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **I am so sorry for my absence! Real life got a little too busy for a while. :(**

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

Sirius came downstairs with a babbling baby in his arms to the dining room. It was surreal being back in the home he had grown up in. He wasn't sure what to feel about it, but at the moment the child in his arms kept him from drowning in his dark emotions. He crossed the threshold into the brightly lit room where the sun could be seen shining through the glass wall. His father was already seated at the table. He glanced up from his breakfast as he noticed Sirius entering.

"Morning Father," he greeted while he sat down at the chair on the right of the head of the table where Orion sat. A high chair took the place of the seat next to his. He quickly placed Hadar, and it was still weird getting used to the new name, in it. Small cut up pieces of eggs, sausages, and what looked like apple sauce filled the empty tray.

" _Good_ morning Sirius," the older wizard said stressing the proper way to greet someone. Sirius just grinned cheekily to which Orion responded with turning back to the Daily Prophet he was reading. Still grinning he turned back to helping Hadar with eating his breakfast while still trying to eat his own. He used to help feed the child in the mornings if Lily or James were too busy so he was pretty good at feeding both himself and the toddler. His heart ached at the thought of his friends, but he quickly turned his thoughts to the one friend he had left.

How could he forget about Remus?

Sirius began to plan on contacting his friend after he was proven innocent at the Ministry. Otherwise he thought Remus would try to kill him the next time they met. Which knowing Moony would be quite a duel between them. Though Sirius would probably let him throw spells at him. It was the least he deserved for not trusting Remus, because if he had trusted him the Potters would still be alive. But again a thought crossed his mind that made him stop his hand just barely in front of Hadar's mouth with a spoon full of eggs. The child let out an unhappy cry and he quickly fed him the bit of eggs.

Yet the thought would not leave him as he stared into the shining sapphire eyes of the child next to him. If the Potters hadn't died then he would probably never found out Hadar was his. The blood adoption started to wear off at the age of thirteen, but if the second dose was given then it would become permanent. Even the children Harry potentially would have had would have the Potter genetics if he was given the second dose.

What would have happened if Sirius never found out about his son?

It was something he didn't want to imagine and so he put those troubling thoughts out of his mind. He needn't worry about them since everything already happened and there was no use to wonder of what could have happened if things were different.

"Gran'pa!" Sirius chuckled at Hadar's excitement at getting the attention of Orion Black. He was shocked when his father answered him and more than a little jealous because Hadar had not called him anything.

"Yes child?"

"Yum!" The toddler said holding a little mushed up egg in his tiny hand showing his grandfather his food proudly.

"Good boy eating your food." Orion paused looking at Sirius. "Unlike your father who was a little terror in just about everything he did as a child." Sirius let out a bark of laughter. His father had never been a man who told stories about raising his sons, but for the moment the grim animagus could see the proud father in the usually stern Lord Black. "I will see you at the floo in about ten minutes?" He questioned Sirius after they were mostly done eating.

"Alright Father," he answered starting to wipe up and clean the little tyke who it seemed had more food on him then in him.

After leaving Hadar in the loving care of Tippy, he walked towards the floo in the entrance hall dressed in ebony robes. His shoulder length wavy hair was brushed and pulled back in a low ponytail. He was the only one in his immediate family with long hair. Orion's graying black hair was always cut short with curls atop his head. Reggie had kept his hair in a similar fashion as their father since the brothers looked so similar to each other that they had to make some kind of difference between them. Otherwise his younger brother could easily be mistaken for him. He ruthlessly squashed those thoughts not wanting to feel the guilt he felt at his brother's death.

"I'll go through first," Orion told him before stepping into the floo calling out Ministry of Magic.

Sirius followed behind him in a swirl of green flames.

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

Albus Dumbledore gave a weary sigh after having once again repeated the Latin chant over the few drops of blood that were on a world map. The blood belonged to Harry Potter which he had collected on one of his numerous trips to the Potters over the past year. The spell he was casting was supposed to have the blood move across the map until it landed on a spot which would give the location of where the boy had been taken to. Yet no matter how many times he spoke the spell the blood didn't move.

Of course it would normally mean the boy was no longer amongst the living, but the headmaster knew it couldn't possibly be true. Harry had to be alive! The prophecy had been spoken and so the only conclusion Albus could make was that the boy was not dead. He knew one could argue that the prophecy had already been completed what with Tom's physical body destroyed. Yet he knew for a fact that Voldemort would come back eventually. He needed Harry to defeat him.

His plan had been to leave him with Lily's muggle relatives so Harry would be able to grow up away from the wizarding world. Albus did not want to let the child to grow up with a big head like James since everyone now knew him to be the boy-who-lived and that would most certainly happen if he were to be given to any wizarding family. Realistically he knew it would have been unlikely that Petunia and her family would love Harry like they did their own son, but they wouldn't be abusive. The headmaster was almost certain of it, but he knew that the child would probably not have the most happy of childhood.

But all of this was a moot point if he could not find Harry! It was frustrating that the wizarding world's only hope was gone and most definitely out of Albus' reach and control. They needed something to have hope in. It was the reason why he had chosen to tell the Ministry that Harry Potter had vanquished Voldemort on Halloween night. The Daily Prophet had given him the moniker of boy-who-lived, but the headmaster started to worry about not finding the Potters' son. Maybe it was time to call a select few Order members back together to start looking for the boy. He would do anything to get Harry Potter back under his control. It was up to him to make the child into the wizarding world's hero.

Before he could return to his desk his floo flared green as Minister Bagnold's head appeared in the fireplace. "Albus, Sirius Black has turned himself in. He is currently in integration room two."

Dumbledore's bushy white eyebrows rose in surprise that Sirius had actually turned himself in for questioning. Lily had confided to him that young Peter had been the secret keeper back in the middle of October. She had thought to let at least someone else to know even if her husband had wanted to keep it a secret. Unfortunately, Albus needed to have Sirius out of the way. When he found Harry, Sirius would be able to fight him to get guardianship. No it would be much better for everyone if Sirius Black was out of his way. It was for the greater good even if it meant sentencing an innocent man to Azkaban.

 **::::~:::::~::::~::::**

Orion stepped gracefully from the fireplace while banishing the soot from his pristine dark gray robes. His aristocratic face was carefully blank as his eyes swept over the chaos the Ministry was currently in after the sudden ending of the war. He could see people holding copies of the Daily Prophet and chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Orion was pulled from his observations when Sirius came out of the fireplace next. They both began to walk towards the lifts, but his son's entrance had not gone unnoticed by any means. The people in the atrium all stopped to stare and mutter to their neighbors. Others tried to shout at them but Orion ignored those who were so obviously beneath them that they didn't even warrant a response from them. Sirius fell into step beside him and his face was almost completely neutral all but the slight clenching of his jaw. It was probably the best he could expect from his son.

They were in the lift alone thankfully and Orion quickly pressed the button that would take them to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He knew it was very likely they would be accosted the moment they stepped out of the elevator but he would not let anyone take his son away. Sirius was under the protection of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and no one wanted to make Lord Orion Black their enemy. They would be fools to do so.

Finally the doors opened and right in front of them were two Aurors with their wands pointed at Sirius. Bartemius Crouch Sr and Minister Bagnold were also standing before them. Orion placed a protective hand on Sirius' shoulder before giving his full attention to the people before them.

"Minister Bagnold, I believe we have much to discuss."

She narrowed her eyes on him, but he was not at all cowed by the look.

"What's there to discuss? We all know Sirius Black is guilty!" Crouch hissed looking angrily at Orion's son. He motioned to his two Aurors to come forward.

"I would hope you are not accusing a son of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black without proof of this conviction, Mr. Crouch. Surely you would collect all the facts before proceeding." Orion said coolly while looking down on the shorter man as if he were a bug beneath his shoe.

Crouch sneered at him however he was interrupted from replying to him when Minister Bagnold rose a hand up to stop him. "Perhaps we shall have this discussion somewhere more private," she stated brooking no room for argument.

"Of course," Orion agreed.

They were shown into an integration room where Sirius was told to sit on the other side of the small room where the table blocked his exit to the door. The placement was not lost on either of the Blacks.

"Now let us begin," Minister Bagnold said as she stepped back into the room after having disappeared for a moment.

 **::::~::::~::::~::::**

 **I'm not sure if there are people still wanting to read this so review to let me know that you still want to read this story.**


End file.
